


The One Where Obi-Wan and Cody Confess Their Love

by here_comes_the_moose



Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Love Confessions, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Panic Attacks, blaster wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Just what it says in the title. After a battle, Cody pushes Obi-Wan out of the way of blaster fire and takes a shot meant for the Jedi. As Cody lays on the ground waiting for the ship to arrive, he and Obi-Wan confess to each other. Takes place before the other works in the series, I just felt like writing something angsty today.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	The One Where Obi-Wan and Cody Confess Their Love

“Lift the Commander’s head so he’s comfortable. Use my cloak as a pillow for him.”

Obi-Wan is frantically giving orders to his men that are around him as he presses his hands to Cody’s stomach to stop the bleeding. Cody has grown worryingly pale and his breathing is shallow and labored, which is to be expected given the blaster wound located right under his sternum. Even though the battle had been short, if it could even be called a battle, and they had won, to Obi-Wan it felt like a huge loss since Cody had been shot. What had been worse was that the shot had been meant for Obi-Wan, but Cody had pushed him out of the way.

Obi-Wan tries to push that horrible moment from his mind; he had just finished deflecting shots with his lightsaber and had missed the clanker behind him. He had just put his lightsaber away and then felt a surge of protectiveness and something else in the Force and next thing he knew, he was being shoved aside and falling to the floor as he heard the sound of a blaster going off. He then looked to his side and was horrified to see the shot land in Cody, who grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor in what felt like slow-motion to Obi-Wan, who had screamed. 

Thankfully, that had been the last of them, and Waxer took out the droid right after, so Obi-Wan was able to devote his full attention to Cody. Obi-Wan scrambled over to Cody and worked at removing his helmet to check that he was alive. Obi-Wan thanked the Force that Cody was still alive, even though his face was tight with pain and his face was growing pale. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan gasps. “Cody!”

“Hey, General,” Cody smiles. 

“I need to remove some of your armor, to see how bad it is,” Obi-Wan says. Why is his voice shaking? He needs to remain calm, he isn’t the one who just got shot.

Obi-Wan removes Cody’s chest plate and feels the blood drain from his face when he sees the blood on the other side. He then removes the piece covering Cody’s midsection and finds it’s even worse. He sees the blaster wound and rips Cody’s blacks to see where it is and how bad it is.

It’s bad. 

The blaster hit just under the sternum and the ribs and is gushing blood at at alarming rate even though Cody is lying on his back. Obi-Wan feels sick. He presses his hands to the wound and tries to stop the bleeding and not focus on the blood now coating his hands and wrists. 

“MEDIC!” Obi-Wan screams. “THE COMMANDER’S BEEN SHOT!” 

Kix, who had been the closest to them, rushes over with Waxer pulling him by the arm. Both their eyes widen in shock; Cody was the seemingly invincible older brother of the clones, and seeing him like this hurt more than they could have imagined. They never expected that it would be Cody to get shot, it was always one of them first, never Cody.

“Can you move your legs?” Kix asks. “We need to see that the shot didn’t paralyze you.” Cody furrows his brow and moves his legs. “Okay, that’s a good sign, it means it missed your spine. Waxer, pass me some gauze.”

Waxer passes Kix the gauze, and Kix turns to Obi-Wan, “Sir, you’re going to need to move your hands so I can use the gauze to try and staunch the bleeding.”

“I can’t, he’ll bleed more,” Obi-Wan’s voice shakes as it catches in his throat.

“Sir, you need to move your hands, medic’s orders,” Kix says. 

“Obi-Wan, it’s alright.” Obi-Wan stills at Cody calling him by his name in front of the men. He only did that when they were alone. Obi-Wan reluctantly removes his hands and feels queasy at the sight of the blood flowing more that his hands aren’t there. Kix immediately packs the area with gauze pads and applies pressure, but the blood is still coming. Cody is growing more and more pale and his breathing is more labored and shallow.

“Cody, Cody, you’re going to be okay, it’s okay, you’re going to be fine,” Obi-Wan says frantically, the famed Negotiator not having the words to say. “We’ll get you back to the ship and everything will be okay.” 

“Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan takes one look into Cody’s eyes and _no, no, nonononoNO Cody was never supposed to look at Obi-Wan like that_. Like he’s going to die. Like he doesn’t want to leave Obi-Wan. 

“Cody, it’s okay, you’re fine,” Obi-Wan’s voice is breaking as a tear makes its way down his cheek. He knows that Waxer and Kix are right there watching them but he’s _doesn’t care_ ; he doesn’t care about anything, not when Cody is about to die right in front of him. 

“Obi-Wan, take my hand,” Cody rasps out. Obi-Wan takes Cody’s cold hand in his own blood-covered ones and presses it to his chest. His chest feels like it’s caving in on itself, his heart is breaking into a million pieces and he wonders if it’s possible to die of a broken heart, because he’s pretty sure that’s what will happen to him if Cody dies. He can’t live without him. 

“Cody, why?” Obi-Wan sobs, his resolve finally breaking. 

“You attract danger everywhere you go, Sir,” Cody jokes weakly. “Gotta stay one step ahead.”

“Cody, you idiot,” Obi-Wan cries, laughing weakly at Cody’s joke. “You should’ve let it happen.”

“And let you die? Can’t let that happen,” Cody says in a weak, shaky voice, struggling to breathe properly.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan says, in a soft voice that holds so much _love_. “Cody, I love you.”

“I know,” Cody smiles weakly. “I love you too. I’ve always known. You didn’t have to tell me.”

“Cody, I can’t do this without you,” Obi-Wan says softly, tears streaming down his face. 

“ _Cyare_ ,” Cody breathes out, bringing a bloody hand up to caress Obi-Wan’s face. “Yes, you can.” 

Cody’s hand falls from his face and his eyes roll back and shut.

Obi-Wan immediately panics.

“Cody! CODY!” He’s shaking Cody’s arm, but he isn’t waking up. “CODY! NO!”

“Sir, he’s still alive, he just passed out from blood loss or shock,” Kix says, checking Cody’s pulse. “General Skywalker is coming soon to bring us to the ship.” 

“Cody don’t leave me!” Obi-Wan is sobbing uncontrollably. “Please Cody, don’t die! The war’s not over yet. Please, Cody. Please. Please don’t leave me.” 

Waxer and Kix are crying under their helmets, not only because their older brother is nearing death, but also the always calm and composed Jedi their brother loved so much is falling apart right in front of them. Obi-Wan doesn’t care that they see him or if he gets reported to the Council for his “attachment”, he sobs freely, clutching Cody’s cold hand and brushing his hair from his pale face, repeating "please Cody" and "don't leave me" and "I love you".

Waxer and Kix are grateful when they see General Skywalker's ship land and he he, Captain Rex, and Ahsoka step out to assess the damage. Their eyes immediately widen at the sight in front of them; Kix pressing the blood-soaked gauze against Cody's body, Cody lying pale and unconscious on the floor, Waxer and some other clones standing watch, but what really breaks everyone's hearts is Obi-Wan. He hasn't stopped crying and is now hyperventilating as he clutches Cody's hand close to his body, as if Cody will disappear if he lets go.

"The Commander was shot by a blaster," Kix says. "Got him right under the sternum. Thankfully no paralysis, so it missed his spine."

"Rex, help Kix lift the Commander," Anakin says, trying to avoid looking at Obi-Wan. He knows if he sees Obi-Wan, strong, calm, caring Obi-Wan, losing it, he'll start to cry too.

"General, you're going to need to let go," Rex says, thankful his helmet covers his tears.

"No, no I can't," Obi-Wan shakes his head. "He wouldn't want to be alone. I can't leave him."

"Sir, we just need to pick him up to bring him to the ship, you'll be right next to us," Kix explains calmly. Obi-Wan takes a shuddering breath and lets go of Cody's limp hand, knowing that they're just trying to help Cody stay alive. Not that it prevents his heart from clenching and breaking into pieces.

Rex and Kix lift Cody from the ground and Waxer picks up Obi-Wan's dirty cloak from where it had been used as a makeshift pillow for Cody. Anakin walks over to Obi-Wan and holds out his hand; he helps a shaky Obi-Wan to his feet and Ahsoka passes him a cloak for Anakin to wrap Obi-Wan in before leading him to the ship. Anakin holds Obi-Wan tightly as he's worried that Obi-Wan is about to collapse; Obi-Wan's legs are shaking, hell, his whole body is shaking, from the shock and adrenaline crash. They sit Obi-Wan in a chair next to where they laid Cody, and Anakin takes a seat next to Obi-Wan, still keeping an arm wrapped tightly around his former Master's shoulder.

"It was meant for me."

Obi-Wan says it so softly, Anakin almost didn't hear it, but he did, and turns to see Obi-Wan looking as pale as Cody with a haunted look on his face.

"It should've been me, not him," Obi-Wan gasps. "Force, I'm going to be sick." Obi-Wan is now hyperventilating and making choking noises.

"Uh, Ahsoka, we need a bucket," Anakin says, helping Obi-Wan bend forward. "Master, it's okay, you're having a panic attack. Cody's going to be fine, we're almost back to the _Negotiator_. Shh, it's okay, Obi-Wan, just take deep breaths." Ahsoka places the bucket into Obi-Wan's hands as he continues to hyperventilate and choke, but thankfully he doesn't end up getting sick. Anakin helps Obi-Wan take several deep breaths and within a few minutes, Obi-Wan is no longer having a panic attack and can sit up straight again, although he's still extremely pale and shaky.

Then, they finally dock on the _Negotiator_ and Cody is whisked away by the medical team that had been waiting for them.

\-------------

When Cody wakes up, the first thing he realizes is that he's not dead, which he's thankful for. Then he notices how groggy and out of it he feels, guessing Kix has him on some good pain meds since he _did_ get shot. The last thing he notices is a very tired Obi-Wan sitting at his bedside and holding his hand, smiling weakly at him. 

"Hello there," Obi-Wan says softly. 

"Obi-Wan," he rasps out. Kriff, his throat is dry. Obi-Wan passes him some water to drink, which he accepts gratefully.

"You've been out for almost a day," Obi-Wan says. Cody immediately knows that Obi-Wan didn't sleep at all in that time. "They did emergency surgery to stop the bleeding, said it was a miracle the shot didn't hit any organs or major vessels. Cody, I can't believe you did that. I mean, thank you, but Cody, what if you had died?"

"Me dying isn't getting you out of this relationship, cyar'ika," Cody jokes, chuckling then wincing because _ow_ that hurt where he got shot.

"Cody, this isn't funny," Obi-Wan says, trying to hide a small smile. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay. You're on medical leave for a month until you recover, but you might be here longer if anything gets worse."

"Great, now who will keep you out of trouble," Cody smirks. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and tries to suppress a smile. They then sit in silence for a while until Cody softly says, "I love you. I didn't want you to die. I love you so much, the though of anything happening to you was unbearable. I didn't even think about it, I just did it. And I would do it again."

Obi-Wan's eyes fill with tears. "I love you too. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. Cody, I love you so, so much. I'm just sorry you needed to get shot for me to say it."

"Well, we never did things the easy way," Cody smiles.

Obi-Wan just laughs, "No, I suppose we didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this! Not going to lie, I teared up a little bit while writing this, lol. I hope it was alright, I usually don't write angsty things and it's been a few years since I last wrote something angsty, so hopefully this isn't too bad.


End file.
